Imperial Guard (Istalia)
The Imperial Guard, officially the Corps of the Imperial Guard (Istalian: Guardia Imperiale or Corpo della Guardia Imperiale) is an Istalian elite military and honor guard unit which main task is to provide security and protection to the Istalian Emperor and the Imperial estates and residences. It is a specialized Corps of the National Gendarmerie of the Istalian Empire. It also provides protection for the members of the Imperial Family and for foreign dignitaries in official visite in Istalia. History The Imperial Guard was established in 4575 reforming the previous Presidential Guard after the Imperial Reform maintaining most part of its features but expanding the effectives to 4,000. The Saeed Government, opposed to the Imperial Reform, disbanded in 4577 the Imperial Guard limiting the protection to only the Emperor and the Empress and entrusting it to the State Police. The following second Valenti's Government, however, fully re-established the Imperial Guard in 4582 but with only 1,000 members. Staff Enrollment requirements A candidate to enter into the Imperial Guard must have specific physical requirements, first of all at least 190 cm in height and an adequately harmonious constitution; this is the main reason why the Guard's members have always been men, although there is nothing to prevent women from applying. The candidate, furthermore, must have an undisputed personal and family morality, it is necessary to have excellent disciplinary and service records, demonstrated by at least six months of territorial service and as many months of traineeship in the Corps (with a final exam). They must know how to ride perfectly the horses of the corps and must also be able to drive with great skill several other vehicles. Importantly an Imperial Guard must have the physical endurance for prolonged standing service shifts, carried out with austere immobility but, above all, indispensable skills and readiness, to manage many delicate operational situations characterized by a large public presence and by the need to ensure a discreet, but always effective, protection. The Imperial Guard members shall be obviously trained to escort the Emperor and the members of the Imperial Family, for which they have a vast range of equipment. Among them shall be those trained for the role of sharpshooters. The Guards shall also be trained in martial arts techniques, self defense and skydiving. Uniform The Imperial Guard use different uniforms than the other National Gendarmerie departments, consisting of single-breasted horse jackets for sub-officers and double-breasted jackets for officers. In particular circumstances, such as guard services and honor pickets at Quattroregni Palace, representational or half-gown uniforms are worn, using a helmet with a chin strap and a horse's mane. For particular services of honor, as at the Empire Day, the typical armor of the corps is also worn. Standard The Imperial Guard has been granted its own Standard at the time of their creation. It is a red square, with a blue border, in turn edged internally and externally in gold, with a white rhombus and a golden bordered green square within the rhombus. Inside the green square there is an imperial eagle with thunderbolt surmounted by the imperial eagled crown; in each of the red triangles to the four cantons there is an "I", for Emperor in Istalian (Imperatore), inside a laurel wreath. Garrison The Imperial Guard headquarter is housed in the ancient mews of Quattroregni Palace. Gallery Ist_Imperial_Guard_Horse.jpg|Mounted Imperial Guards Ist_Imperial_Guard_Honor.jpg|Guard of honor service Ist_Imperial_Guard_Moto.jpeg|Motorized Imperial Guards Category:Military Category:Armed Forces of Istalia